No longer enemies
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Jayce visites Viktor and tries to clear the past. The things goes wild when Viktor capture Jayce (he try out his new experiment - Vel'koz - on he), but the Machine Herald partly still a human.. Later fortune favor Viktor. Will the things being better? Or they will just make stronger their hate? Warning: Yaoi! Indecent speech! Violence!
1. Christmas party

It's almost Christmas Eve. Lulu was worrying. The little fairy wanted to make a really great Christmas Eve party for her friends and their friends - so for everyone. She made a lot preparation. There was a plan in her mind. Lulu will invite Veigar to the party and ask him to invite one more member, friend or someone, whos he want, then he shall to told it to the invited member to do the same. So soon, the guests will invite each others, and the party members will be even more much. It's seems a great idea. Until now. Lulu was really worry like now. It's almost in time and since now no one is arrived.

A week before Lulu went to Veigar's castle to invite him. She explained the 'invite-rules' for he. Veigar invited Teemo. The Tiny Evil hated the furry yordle. But he has only one friend, Lulu. So he decided to invite his foe to make out some trick on him. Teemo was wondering, why Veigar invite him, but said thanks for it, and went to his friend, Tristana. The yordle girl invited Rumble. The Machine Genius invited the Bumm Master Ziggs, whos invited Heimerdinger professor. Heimerdinger invited the Blond Explorer Ezreal, he invited Jayce, the inventor. On this point the invitings missed for a while, because Jayce was thinking of two targets, Vi with Caitlyn of course, Piltover's law girls or Viktor, who maybe hate him, but Jayce has no reason to do the same. Maybe Viktor made some headache for he in the past, but it's made Jayce's life better and Viktor did nothing serious against he. Jayce was cheated on this part, because he invited both of them, because he wasn't sure Viktor will come. Of course, Viktor did not know who invited him. Caitlyn did not invited anyone, because Vi was already invited, and Vi also, she could invite only her rival, Jinx. But Vi did not wanted any trouble at Christmas Eve or work as a police member at that night. When Viktor saw the message on his laboratory door first time he found it ridiculous. After he become curious, who would even invite a person like him? Finally - so many hours later - Viktor decided to take part on the ceremony, and a little bit later, he invited Blitzcrank, his _son,_ he wanted to see him secretly again. The Gold Hearted Golem invited the lonely Orianna, who has no friends yet, but remembered at Amumu, who no had friends too like she. Amumu invited Annie at the last minute before he went to Lulu's house.

Lulu's concern went, when she opened the door for the first guests, it was Amumu with Orianna. Lulu sighed. "_Guests. Maybe the Christmas Eve party won't be completelly empty." _

Lulu did not finished yet with the decorations, Amumu and Orianna willingly helped the little Fairy and her Pixy in it. Lulu stood on a chair, zealously swung with her staff and commanded to her agents the decorations exact location. Amumu was too short, he could only decorate the Christmas Tree's bottom side, Orianna setted the table and decorated it with candles, Christmas flowers and varied cookies, cakes and food. Pix fixed ribbons everywhere where Lulu commanded and mistletoes over every door. More guests arrived, and soon everyone helped Amumu to decorate the Tree's upper side with ribbons, christmas balls, christmas lights, gingerbreads figures and everything what they found in their pockets as a decoration. The company was happy and loud, they make Lulu so proud. Lulu was thinking of how to take the decoration star to the top of the Tree when Viktor arrived. He knocked the door and Heimerdinger opened it, but the conversations died like the cold night freezes them all. The Machine Herald entered to the house, brushed the snow from his shoulders, like nothing special happened. Then went straight to the star-decoration holding Amumu, leant down and took it away from the little mummy by his third robotic arm, reached out and put it on on the Tree.

\- Yay! - Lulu was really happy like now.

A hours later when the guests eated a lot from Lulu's desserts and she wanted to serve an another round of them, Pix pulled her hair and whispered at her ear.  
\- Tell the surprise for them...!

\- Óóó! - Lulu suddenly got the hint from the remind.

\- KHM! Attention everyone! - called out Lulu loud, waited for them to look at she and finish their talks. Viktor went over a door at the same time when Amumu did, under a mistletoe and Lulu yelled at Viktor while pointed straight at he - KISS HIM!

Viktor stopped, looked at Lulu and when he saw the little Fairy tought it serious, he reached out and stroked Amumu's head with a ruffled motion. Amumu felt really happy like now. Since this moment everyone watched out before went through a mistletoed door.

\- Dear.. Err... Everyone! - started Lulu, everyone stayed in silence and payed attention except Ziggs, who loudly yelled out a 'KABUMM' when he imitated the bombs from his story for his auditor yordles. Lulu shoted a warning look but he kept his dangerous smile.

\- Dear Guests! The Christmas Eve night party has ended. Thank you for coming! But before anyone left my house, let me tell the party's second part. Everyone, who get invited, should make a present for their invited member. In this way everyone will get a Christmas Gift. Also, you can gift other ones too, of course! It's clear for everyone? - (No one said anything) - Great! Merry Christmas for Everyone! Aaaand don't forget to make and give the presents for each others! Merry Christmas!

Lulu closed the door behind the last guest, Blitzcrank and Heimerdinger.

\- It succed good, right Pix? - Lulu smiled at the Pixy with a glaring happiness then its gone when she saw the mess what Ziggs and Rumble left at the sofa, the oil spills what Blitzcrank or Orianna left, a lot of apart trampled cookie everywhere on the rug...and so much other dirt around the house.

(Unfinished)


	2. Christmas Eve

After Lulu closed the door her guests remained in dark, outside in the cold winter night. They said 'Goodbye' 'Good night' for each others before went to their home or after their business. Only Amumu stayed there. Alone. He don't knew where to go like now. He was homeless. Only the League give home for he. Out of the Rift he homeless.

After amumu waved for the last members, he started to thinking while slowly walked away from Lulu's house. The snow was knee deep for he, and cold, but he can't feel it. He felt cold only in his inner side.

Amumu was alone again.

After the great Christmas Eve party, all the warm happiness gone with the winter wind. A lonely tear pricked out of his eye corner and slowly rolled down on his cheek.

Some hours later he reached the bald trees, they was intended to call as a forest. He went deeper and deeper as the snow never stopped to fall from the eternal sky. He collected every interesting thing what he found in. Twigs, frozen forest-fruits, a chestnut and some cone.

The little mummy settled down in the snow, using a felled tree's trunk as a work table.


	3. Guest

The Machine Herald, the daydreamer of the evolution went back to his business, to his lab.

The familiar noise welcomed him. Bubbles flew to the top of the dark, green gel in a huge tank. His creature still living. How glorious feeling is it for a creator. He fast headed to his _child_ and placed his human palm on the glass of the creature's home. A huge, pink tendril touched it weakly, soon slowly it lost strength and felt back, lost in the dark green gel. Then Viktor recede to the opposite side of the laboratory and started to tools on a new robotic member prototype.

The creature listened him, like a baby listening his mother in her uterus - the gel amplified his creator's voice, who was hummering at every new experiment or new solution.

The creature tried to find a grip on the tank's edge on the upper side to take a look at his only person in his life when someone knocked the door and he hardened from the sudden peace dispels sound and sinked back to the bottom, unable to seeing the continuation.

Viktor did not noticed the knock for first.

Knock-knock (again).

The busy inventor sighed and sadly placed his new interests on the mounting table. Without calling out he only opened the door. Jayce was. His foe stood on the threshold, covered with snow, did not displaying cold, only a little fear in the corner of his eyes. Viktor was free of emotions as always, but he was shocked and upset.

\- What do you want?! - (_Why are you here?) _he wanted to ask while tried to hide his feelings from his voice.

\- I was who invited you to the Christmas Eve party of Lulu's, don't you remember? - _(Baka.. Great! He did not knew it until now.)_

\- And? - Viktor was skeptical and saucy as every time when they met.

\- And here's your present idiot! I do not knew I will forced to give one for my invited member! - Jayce handed a gift for Viktor as fast as he could. He was out of patience. He come here to talk with he and he rude as always.

Viktor catched the got present at the last minute before it falling too low to catch it and reached out of Jayce's arm who was turning away for going back where he was come from.

\- Wanna see my new experiment? - Viktor surprised himself. Why he told it for his foe? Maybe to prove whos the better inventor..

\- Gladly - it surprised him more.

Viktor stood out from the entrance of the door like an invitation.


	4. First step ahead

Jayce passed the door toward the heart of Viktor's house, his laboratory. Viktor's house was different than other people's. He spend almost his all time in his laboratory, sometimes he stayed here for days before went to the storey to have a rest. It was a big house with large rooms, but he had only a bedroom, a bathroom and an unusual kitchen.

His laboratory was overcrowded with so many table, so many tools, unfinished experiments and another stuffs, with an examination table, with an operating table with handcuffs, welding table and so many unfinished creation everywhere. On the wall he had so many blueprint and notes - Jayce shocked - one of the blueprints portrayed Blitzcrank, or a similar character as Blitzcrank. Viktor's plan was slimmer, more elaborate and have a similar face as Viktor's mask. So many notes around and covering the robot modell, each with different pen colour and write type - like Viktor all time added notes whenever it comes at his mind.

\- Did you finished to steal my experiments? - Viktor crossed his arms when stood between Jayce and Blitzcrank's portrait. Jayce did not replied, opened his mouth then closed it. Viktor took his present from his pocket and ripped the ribbon from it.

\- Don't open it when I'm here!

Viktor raised an eyebrow. Jayce took it out of his hands and settled it on the nearest table, slam it enough hard to make a noise with it - to prove, he said it seriously.

\- Now I turn. I already gave you a gift.

\- Well, you invited me. Did you heard the rules.

\- Does not matter. It's Christmas. Give somethin' to get somethin'.

\- We will see. - Viktor crossed his arms again - It will depend on what do you want.

\- Take off the mask. - Jayce said it firmly and crossed his arms too.

Viktor did not replied only started to laugh and did not stopped for a moment, but before Jayce could repeat himself, he slowly reached out for the mask, hold it on place while untied it on the back of his head. Closed his eyes, then removed the mask. He was handsome. Full lips with a light scar on the lower side toward his chin, scarred cheek on his right and flawless on the left side. His black hair fell to his forehead, slightly covered his closed eyes before he lifted up his head and opened his eyes - they were still neon yellow lights. His one-sided smirk still was on his lips like always, and he flashed it again whenever his eyes met with Jayce's.

Jayce did not know what to do next. He never imagined, a heartless monster, like Viktor, could be so humanism like this. Viktor saw his wondering and shocked face, his shortness eyes back and forth and he decided, he will shock him more from his pure form.

\- My Glorious Evolution..

Viktor pulled down the collar of his suit to reveal the pipes on his neck, it was blood red and Jayce don't wanted to imagine what it could be in it. It disgusted him even more when he saw, they come from under his skin. Jayce started to imaginary feel the iron taste of blood in his mouth - it happened every time with he whenever he saw something unhuman remedy. Viktor reached up toward his nape to unzip his suit and Jayce's eyes followed his hands unwillingly. He nerve-racking slowly pulled it down and removed the suit from his human shoulders, revealing his robotic cables and pipes on his mechanic arm. Jayse's curiosity was stronger than his nausea, continued to watch every move of his. After so many long minutes finally Viktor took off the upper side of his suit, showing out his bare chest.

\- Yes.. I have a heart. What did you thought? I will have an iron one? I am heartless? - Viktor shakily lowered his head while pulled down more from his suit, revealing his belly covered with surging scars.

Jayce started to think while he was unable to stop watching him: _Is he sad? Is he feel bad for himself? Maybe he shy? Did he ever showed it for anyone else?.. _

Jayce was impressed, Viktor won his feelings at every inch of him, at every move of his, over and over, again and again, and before Jayce could detect what he was doing he leaned closer to him and kissed his closed lips. Suddenly a cold grip on his neck stopped him.

\- Move again and I will rip your neck. - Viktor sounded calm but he was really nervous. _Did Jayce wanted to kill him?_ Jayce's hands where on his back, right at his spine what contains so many difficult mechanism, blood and oxygen supplier pipes and electronic parts for his third arm. Jayce realized it, Viktor was trembling under his touch. He slowly pulled his hands back, replaced it on his shoulders and kissed him again harder than before. Viktor did not move, just opened his lips, inviting him for more.

So many kisses later Jayce got what he wanted, Viktor kissed back roughly and hungrily, with such a dominant desire, pressed Jayce down on shoulder by his third arm, and all what Jayce was able to do to moaning at the kiss with relief and desire.

Viktor hands found their way to Jayce's back, roughly touching him every time then with a sudden move - what surprised Jayce - tied his hands behind his back by his robotic arm and grabbed his neck again by his third one. Jayce was captured.

Viktor leaned back, still keeping eye contract with Jayce and a devilish smile started to come out of him.

\- You will be such a nice toy, my mighty foe. - Viktor tickled him under chin by his human fingers and enjoyed the rage what came from him. Jayce got angry and kicked him on knee, but it hurted more for himself than for Viktor - his robotic legs protected him. Viktor laughed out again - it's amused him.

Still holding Jayce, Viktor started to pull him toward one of the tables with handcluffs. Jayce tried to resist with every weight of his but Viktor simply raised him like he was a ragdoll, making him suffocating.

\- See, how weak you are? I can fix it - Viktor paused for a little, joy in his every words - I can fix all your flaws. - he said the last word with such a disgust, like it would be something really inferior.

Jayce did not replied, tried to free from Viktor's steel grip.

\- I will enjoy every moment with you, until your low-graded life will not end. - and slammed Jayce hard to the table, tie up the man who was struggling for breath.

\- I thought you were still human, how.. wrong.. I... was.


	5. The price of the freedom

\- Let me free!

\- No. - Viktor was tired from this game

\- Let. Me. FREE!

\- No. - _Will he ever stop to annoy me?_

\- LET ME FREE!

\- DAMNIT - he slammed the screwdriver. He was unable to screw in a simply bolt because of Jayce. Stood up and walk along the wide laboratory toward the tied Jayce. He was hanging from the handcuffs, trembling from the cold iron table behind his back and pale from the drying. Viktor slammed his robotic arm to the iron next to Jayce's face, stucking the next sentence inside he.

\- Finished, hm?

\- Let me free. - Jayce repeated himself stubbornly, causing Viktor to madness with it.

\- Well. I can do such a bad things with you.

Jayce did not replied, his eyes went wider when the imaginary possibilities went even more wild in his mind.

_Viktor will kill me. _

_Viktor will break every inch of me one by one, bone after bone._

_Viktor will gut me._

_Viktor will cut my limbs and replace them with his technimaturg._

\- How.. How long I will be here?

\- Until I did not throw you, my love. Or until you won't die. Who knows? - Viktor shrugged then slowly backs away to his work.

Some hours later, Jayce heard Viktor's voice and woke up. He stand beside a huge, mysterious tank with green dense water. Something inside in it moved, flashed his members shortly before went back to the deep of his home.

\- What is it? - asked Jayce before could stop himself.

Viktor smiled. It was absurd. Jayce never tought he can 'do it'..

\- I promised something for ya. - started the Machine Herald.

Jayce went curious: _what it could be? _

Viktor pressed some buttons on the controller panel of the tank and the green water started to sink in it. After some inches it stopped and the glass of the tank went down. Viktor stepped aside of it again, reached out his hands. The creature inside of it grabbed with his tentacles, slowly wrapping them around on his wrists and pulled himself up on it until did not left his all body the gel. Like he lost his strenght after it, took his all weight to his creator palms.

\- He is, my new experiment.

Viktor slowly walked toward the uninformed Jayce, holding his 'child' in his arms. It was huge, all along pink, has no face, three tentacles and green gel dripped from them.

\- He is the TP001 prototype modell. A clone of Vel'koz, the creature of the Void. His strenght lives in this clone. It's just a test subject. Whenever I will find out how to put it in steel, he will reborn in it for taking part in my Glorious Evolution.

Jayce realized what Viktor was planning for..an army..how much people will die and suffer under his Evolution?

\- He want to meet you.

Viktor words revealed him from his thoughts. The clone of Vel'koz was settled on the ground, slowly wrapping around Viktor's legs with his tentacles, trying to hug him around as much as he could. But Viktor did not realized it with his senseless legs. He leaned closer to Jayce, keeping his terribly yellow eyes on his and ripping down his shirt, untied his belt and pulling down his pants altogether with boxers.

\- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?

Jayce was more than upset and angry. He wasn't stupid - knew right what was going on. He was ready to fall in love with Viktor and he betrayed him in such a humiliate way, and now, delivering him to this creature.

Viktor did not replied, his hands were fast and his face was impartial as in his work. Jayce felt awkward in this situation and he decided, he won't work together with his tormentor. Mask hided his face, only his emotionless eyes without any blink was allowed to see. Viktor without any warning grabbed Jayce's penis and started to jerking him off with his hard, iron grip. It was cold, _good_ \- thought Jayce, but it was a horror when he saw his own member rising, filling Viktor's hand and getting stimulated by the robot jagged fingers, causing him to get an even hard erection. Jayce bite his lower lip - it wasn't good anymore.

\- I won't give you what you want.

\- I don't want anything. It's just a test. I will make notes.

\- Fuck ya'.. - but he tensed when the monster started to crawl up on his legs, making his disgustingly wet way up on he.

\- Take if OFF!

Viktor leaned against an another vertical settled table, crossing his arms and watching him with cruelly judging eyes. Jayce stayed alone with the monster.

It's made his way even more up and up, wrapping around his waist and groin. The creature moved, rubbing himself all along to his dick, moving like a big swallowing mouth and keeping his warm around. Pre-cum oozed out and flow down between the creature tentacles, making him even more slippery, finally dropping to the ground. Viktor was watching Jayce, as he promised. The younger man tried to send deathly look into that yellow eyes. Viktor stand here, senseless, lowering his crossed arms, to reaching out his pants, stroke along his massive erection from outside. Jayce was unable to watch him, see how pleasant he from the situation, but he was unable to close his eyes or just turn away from the pervert tormentor.

Jayce felt a huge tentacle entering at his anus, firmly filling him, stroking itself inside of he. It made him to moan in pain. Viktor was not able to stand it anymore, untied his belt to reveal his huge cock, it was already wet from pre-cum, all veins well displayed. Jayce swallowed - the huge firm tentacle give the same feeling for he to be able to imagine... Jayce moaned again from deep with pleasure, jerking his head back, and closing his eyes. He was close. Vel'koz pressed even more harder on his throbbing sensitive cock, pulling out his tentacle to reenter it again, deeper and deeper inside of he, hitting his sweet spot - and Jayce came, shotted all his load inside of the creature. It started to eat it all from he, still urging his slowly limping dick. His vision was hazy from the pleasure of orgasm, but he was still able to see when Viktor came and splattered all his load over he.

Vel'koz left Jayce for the ejaculatum on the floor and Viktor stepped over at he when headed toward Jayce. He was furious for his reaction what Jayce made inside of he. Viktor checked the handcuffs to make sure his capture won't escape, then ripped down the remainder of Jayce's pants and wiped his own penis in it then throw it back to Jayce - who was unable to catch it. Vel'koz was asleep, so Viktor left him on the floor to let a terror for Jayce about the free creature, who will become again horny from the pheronomes - or better say it - he will do everything to get his food. Then the upset Machine Herald left the laboratory and shut it tight, closed the door.


	6. Torment for the tormentor

**This chapter was wrote from Viktor****'s view**

I came. Never had a same intensity orgasm like this.

My legs trembling, i am almost unable to stand by my own. This pity worm looks really erotic when he have sex. I won't able to forgot him. I will want him like forever. It's make me terribly upset.

I watch how he lay from the handcuffs without strengh and I start to walk toward he without realizing what I do, but before my feelings win and I rape him, I decide '_I will kill him, slowly, on my terrible way. At the end, he will be less than a death, less than in his worst fear_'.

He smells disgustingly sweet and sweaty. Every of my senses tensing for getting more of he. _It's disgusting!_ Mentally yelling at myself. I tore his pants. _I hope you will die here by cold, abandoned fool. _My dick still hurting for more and it's not helping when I wipe the remain of the semen from it, stroke it over again. Before I get my second erection I get out from the lab. Harshly closing the door behind me.

Heading to the storey to the bathroom. I need a shower so badly. I almost rip the clothes from myself while walking up on the stairs. My hate just growing with every minute. Leaning against the door, supporting my back at it, undid the strip on my tight. My left leg a little bit combinated. I lost it - don't want to remember at it again.

I tore the bathroom door wide open. My dick already fackin' hard, it hit my stomach at every step. I was searching for a mirror when it's finally comes to my mind, there is one at my cloth cabinet inner side of the door.

Growling. I open the hot water tap wide open and turn back to go to the bedroom. I open the cabinet. Clothes inside in it. Clothes what I will never wear again. Clothes from my past life. A lab coat, a school uniform, prom suit, some jeans and simply t-shirts in white, turquoise, blue and dark green colour.

The bathroom like a sauna, suffocating hot when I return. I sliff big from this air. I need to clean my mind. The hot water is burning my skin. My mechanical parts are waterproof. The hot water sting every of my nerves making my muscles twitching. I forgot the mask - took it off and throw it out from the shower. Relief palms against the wall. Closing my eyes and just enjoying the water.

Thoughts comes to my mind faster after all. I can't resist. I see Jayce after the 'incident', he is panting, covered with his and my own cums. His cheeks red. He is very muscular. His black hair all sweaty. Sweat pearls everywhere on his skin. He have a big dick - not as huge as me - I must smirk on it.

My hurting dick draw me to release and it's tear me out from my fantasy. _Dammit!_ It's hurt badly when I touch the tip gently. Forming a hole with my fingers I start to thrusts in it, squeezing it even more stronger to get the fast release. Moving slowly but soon it's drove me crazy, chasing me to an even faster rythm. Flexing my fingers, nails swinge over the throbbing veins, repeat it many times - sending electric pleasure to my spine, blood dripping slightly - _I fuckin' love the pain!_

Then finally I came, not as good as before, but _it will be enough for a little time. I was all my life along, especially after my work, my experiment, Blitzcrank were stolen. I am really hungrily horny after all. But who would love a monster like me?_

Cleaning up myself and finishing the shower after all, get back to the bedroom. My old clothes too small, not my modified legs nor my third arm allowed me to use them.

Collecting my old suit from the stairs took it on, get the cape and going outside to take some fresh air before going back to the laboratory. To my captive. To my Jayce..


	7. The barriers came down

When Viktor returned to his laboratory, found Jayce still in the same way how he left. Of course, because the Defender has no way to change on his situation. He was still wet from sweat and ejaculatum, trembling from the cold, tired and fill with hopeless feeling. When Viktor saw him anger pulsed across his nerves again.

He walked toward Jayce, but totally ignoring him. He was going for Vel'koz, who was still on the floor. Viktor touched him to take care of, but was enough a single touch to feel, he is dead. The little creature was out of all warm, cold as the ice from the ocean, hard and his colour also changed into a deeper tone.

\- What had you done with him?

\- What do you think what I was ABLE to do with he?

Jayce was right. He was not able to leave his place or even move an inch to any direction. Viktor stayed in silence. _He got my wish: die from the cold._ Took the dead creature's body and went to the opposite side of the room, opened a little door and threw him in - Jayce was barely able to see the flames what comes from it. Then he went to clean his hands - it took a quite long time for he.

When he was returning again, - calmed but sad about the feeling of loosing his creature, - settled down front of Jayce, removing his mask and crossing his arms and legs while leaned a back against the same place where he was when Jayce saw the same scene.

\- What can I do with you now? - Jayce wanted to reply but Viktor did not let him - it won't stay unpunished. - then he finished and walked back to his table to work again on his new experiment.

Jayce don't knew what to do. He wanted to ask him for some human thing, like some clothes or a shower. But he realized, he not in a situation to call for that even for his freedom. He was cold since a day, it made him loosen his strenght. But he dare to risk. It's unacceptable to continue in this way.

\- Viktor?! - his voice was low, but enough strong for the other man to hear it

\- Hm? - he was deep in his work, deep in his mind

\- Can I help you?

\- What?! - the surprising Viktor stopped in his movement. - Why would you?

\- Because I'm interested

\- Hahh!

Short silence.

\- You did not checked the gift what I gave for you.

\- Hmm, really.. - he finished to screw in a bolt - 'cuz someone commanded me to not.

\- You can do it now.. If you want..

Viktor took down his work and sighed. _He never ever can stay in silence at once? _The Machine Herald reached out for the corner of the desk for his present. It was small, same sized than his one palm. He removed the ribbon before, and the box was also damaged from it. The yellow wrapping paper was torn at some places but it was still perfectly hiding the meaning of it. Viktor removed the wrapping paper with one move by his third armed fingers and opened the little box. It had a little mechanic dog inside of it. Whenever the robot's senses the light what came from the outworld of the box it's activated - like he came to life - settled on four legs, opened his eyes and turned around to face Viktor, making a happy face at the shocked inventor.

\- I like better cats.

Jayce almost laughed out loud. Viktor not looking like a kitty-type person. To be honest, he was thinking on the right present for a half day. He wasn't sure if he give a real living animal Viktor will care for it. And he like the metal more than anything else. A little robot pet would be a great company - he thought. It's now seemed to a bad idea.

The strange behavior, what he made, was more funny. He examined the toy dog with such a precision, precisely examined every cable and bolt in it. Jayce thought Viktor searching for fixture options and soon he will destroy it. Finally the inventor settled down the perpetual motion dog on his tigh and the little dog surprisingly stopped.

\- How should I reload is batteries? What are his skills?

\- Well, it's a robot dog as a pet - for fun. He can help you, like bring things what he can carry and he also can detect the out of place things. But he rather for joy.

\- Ahha, ok. - Viktor never will say a single thanks for it, it was like a 'thanks' from he. Then he returned to his work. Jayce shaked his head, the toy dog fell from his tigh.

_Viktor always the same._


	8. Days after days

\- What do you want to EAT?

Jayce were sleeping, and Viktor was too rude, it make him awake. The Cyborg inventor crossed his arms and send a very angry yellow flash of his eyes into Jayce's. The Prisoner Jayce was too sleepy to understand the Tormentor's words and did not replied.

\- I see. You don't need anything to eat. - Viktor turned away to return to his lab work.

\- W-wait! - Viktor stopped - I want to eat.

\- Great. I hate corpses. So?

Jayce don't knew what he can ask or what he could ask for and Viktor leaved the laboratory after a minute he did not choose, finally return with a big salver of foods, placed it front of Jayce and untied him with too slow motions for the even more hungry Jayce. After it, Viktor stood aside and took a motion toward the food. It had rolls, butter, three different type salami, ham, cheese and coffee.

\- Thanks! - Jayce did not know how to say out his real messy feelings.

\- No chance of escape try. - Viktor replied like from a totally different thing.

Jayce settled down to make a sandwitch while Viktor took off his mask and took his cup of coffee, crossed his legs while leaned against the edge of the table. They were in silence. Finally Jayce finished and hold a sandwitch on a plate toward Viktor. He reaised an eyebrow like a hint of surprise, but his face stayed emotionless except this. Jayce persistently hold the plate toward he who was too busy with his single coffee to give a look again. When Viktor heard the sound of the plate on the table - Jayce gave up - returned to his desk.

\- Can I get some clothes?

\- Why do you need 'em? - Viktor did not looked up from his work.

\- I can't stay like this. - _and I also will get cold._

\- Fine. - Viktor stood up, opened a drawer and threw a lab coat for he. Jayce catched it and felt all over Viktor's massive look on he while took on.

\- It's mean I can assist you?

Viktor touched his upper lip with the tip of his tongue then faster removed it. The idea amused him.

\- We will see. Get closer! - he was able to hear the tone in his own voice. Was it curiosity? Or amusement?

Jayce did as he commanded, stood beside the laboratory owner but did not touched anything.

\- Fine. What will be my job?

\- I work alone. Hmmm.. So I won't let you to touch anything! But you can massage my shoulders.

Jayce shocked - did he heard clearly? - and Viktor's lips curled up with a mix of devilish and amused smile.

\- C'mon.

Jayce lifted his arms slowly and as Viktor did not resisted, placed it on his shoulders. Jayce never did it before, his hands were careful, especially because he was afraid of Viktor's anger, like last time, he feared his cyborg parts.

\- Harder. So many years on 'em. - commanded Viktor and leaned over his new experiment on the desk. Jayce was forced to step one ahead to be able to reach him - he was now able to feel the the heat of his on his groin, but distracted his attention and focused on his palms, testing Viktor's tolerance limit with his even more stronger and harder grips.

Some minutes later Viktor felt unable to continue twisting screws or thinking at new solutions. He was able only to hold his weight on his arms. So many stress of years gone from he - closed his eyes, focusing only on the relief - and finally a quiet sigh left his lips. Jayce was so many minutes out of strength but did not stopped for a minute, his palms were totally dumb and painful from the long requisitioning and he was unable to protect himself from Viktor when he suddenly turned around and grabbed him, pressed down on the table. Jayce surprised, he was about to rebuke him when Viktor ripped his new lab coat as his lone cloth. Viktor stopped, realized what he was doing but it was out of time to think on it. Painfully pressed Jayce's legs with his to the side of the table to make sure he won't escape while impatiently untied his belt, unzip the pants part of his suit and reveal his massive erection. Jayce was totally shocked, but in his situation he was out of all possibility.

Before Jayce could number his chances Viktor penetrated him balls deep. Jayce yelled out in pain then all his breathe gone when Viktor started to push hard and fast. All what Jayce was able feel was the growing pain, no pleasure. Viktor's burning hot breathe everywhere on he. His own sweat. Viktor's strongly squeezing hands on his arms. A hot, firm filling feeling. Viktor finished. Finally. Jayce was out of all his strengh. Viktor pulled out too fast. Jayce barely saw, he was still massive hard.

Both of them breathed hard. Viktor's eyes were fill with burning desire while drilled his yellow eyes into Jayce's tired ones.

Viktor touched Jayce, pressed his erection to his, squeezing them together in his palm while caused them to an another orgasm. Jayce was unable to do anything against it.

When Viktor finally finished, let Jayce on the desk, covered with semen and sweat, and gone from Jayce's hazy vision.

\- You're really.. a big kind of jerk.


	9. Rev

**From Jayce:**

Viktor seemed really upset when he left the laboratory and shut the door loudly.

I feel really exhausted after all, almost unable to move - but I must. It's a great chance to look around, search after 'hopes', stuffs what can make my escape way easier.

First, I will need some clothes. I can't get out without them. It will be such conspicuous, such like an alert.

Sadly, there is no cloth cabinet or any cloth except Viktor's cape. He left it on the chair. Will he mind if I take it.. or perfectly say, borrow it?

His cape softer than it looks like. The red inner side is silk, the dark blue outside is soft, durable fabric, it make the all so heavy. His shoulders wider than mines, his arms seems like longer and thicker or maybe it's only his robotic parts whats make him bigger? But I'm pretty sure, he such taller than me. The fabric still smells like Viktor: ozone, iron, and something sweet/bittersweet what should be Viktor's own, human side. It's made me smile: how simply he is, how human he is.

Second, I will need something sharp, heavy or anything what I can use like a weapon, and enough small to be concealed.

Damn! He was enough cautious to blocking all his screwdrivers and other stuffs from me.

Alright, no weapon.

Third, and the last, I must to remember to the house to manage perfectly my escape.

There was a large hall... A kitchen.. But where was the front door? Or how it looks like?

Suddenly flames appeared on the laboratory door - surely they came from a flame cutting - then soldiers, like an elit commando's members filled the large premise.

\- Hands up! Throw away the.. - I did as one of them commanded. Viktor's cape parted on my naked body when I held up my arms. _Great!_

Someone stepped behind me and screened me, searching after weapons.

\- Clear!

\- Move!

\- W-ait! What I did? What is this all?

\- You're not in a position to talking. Do as we say and you will get out easily.

_Will they help me? Or they came to save me? _

_Whos they are?_

_And the most important: who are they working for?_


	10. Taste your own

**Note: Warning! If you don****'t like/can't read extremely violent scenes, just skip this chapter! It will contains indecent speech, violence.**

**Viktor**

I feel dizzy, nausea and so many indefinable feelings, not from the best type. I am unable to move, like my spine broke - can't feel any of my limbs or my skin, nothing. I'm captured here, like Jayce was, the difference is only the another laboratory and I'm not tied, I just can't move from the examination table.

My hazy vision does not go away, heartbeat sounds maddeningly loud in my ears. Cough irritate my throat - but I can't move - it's suffocate me, finally blood fill my mouth and I try to split it out, but I can't move my head also, it flows down to cover me everywhere.

Hours go by, and I'm still alone here, without answers.

Finally an iron door move loudly in a rail - stop - then the sound repeat itself. Someone come by.

\- All rested?

It's Singed. I can recognize his disgustingly amused and bland voice anytime.

I want to reply but blood fill my mouth roughly again, stucking my words, my breathe. He only laughs at my misery.

\- Do you think you're really that intelligent? - he lean closer, study me. The bandages can't hide his predator smirk.

\- C'mon.. This the best what you can do? Strike back! Hit me! - he laughs again, insane.

Then he turn away from me for long minutes.

\- Do you know, Viktor, what takes difference between creatures? - he turn around, face me again, scalpel in his thin, pale hand and a bottle of unknown liquor for me.

\- One of them able to creat life. Many of them FEEL ABLE...to destroy it. - a sharp white pain enter to my lower arm. The knife - I realize it barely. It slowly enters to my bone, injury my whole arm with the pain. Then it comes out on the other side, violently scratch the metal when The Mad Scientist rotate it slowly between my bones to spread them apart, forcing both bone to broke. My vision totally lost and I pass out soon. But before I can faint he stab needle at my neck to keep me awake with his chemicals.

\- Don't take that easy..! - he hold up the bottle to make sure I can see it all and pour the liquor from it straight to my fresh wound.

Hot. I can't see anything. I lost the contact with the world. I can't hear anything. Burning hot. Acid. Destruction of my flesh. No breathe. My brain scream for death. I can feel the liquor flows into my veins from the needle.

...

After so long minutes the pain slowly grow silent, but not go.

Singed sits on a chair next to me, watch my affliction. Study me like a doctor do.

\- 48 minutes.

Nausea get me again, but blood splitted out when I cough. Some get into my air gauge - it's made Singed smile.

\- You can speak now. Your nervous system awake now.

_I can feel it._ \- rolled my eyes silently. Singed was enough insane to murder anyone without reasons in a most humiliated way what he knows.

\- Tell me the formula from your experiments. Every of 'em! Let's start it with the living steam-engine! Or do you want to talk from your mechanism parts? Hmmm? Before I destroy them all on you?

\- You... can't..put... Any..t..hing - cough - into... anything. To.. Make.. it li..ve.

Singed laughed out like he now heard the best joke in his life.

\- Viktor.. - he started on his calm voice, stood up and pulled a mirror wall over me, reveal for me my misery form. Then the tone of his voice changed into a dangerous one.

\- You think you can fuck with me?

My reflection was really really miserable. I had blood everywhere on my face, neck, shoulders and chest. My mask was remove as my clothes. I am so sick pale. And my injured human arm wrecked by the acid, still bleeding, the scalpel still in it, flesh torn around everywhere, revealing the broken and cleaved bones in it.

\- I ask again. Only once again. No more. Do you understand, Viktor? - no answer - Excellent.

He walked toward the another side of the table.

\- I ask again. Tell me, the formula of the 'living' machines.

\- Why do you seek it?

\- It's. Not. Your. Business. Just tell me, and we will deal. Will you?

\- Look Singed. Does not matter how badly I want to tell it, I can't. Blitzcrank was a project, not my only own. But it's does not matter, as I said, you can't put anyt...

\- I DON'T CARE! Tell me, or I will show you the price of my patience.

\- Go to the fuckin' hell! You can't understand?..

White pain. Familiar but not strong as before was. My vision lost again. It spread in my veins.

Singed removed the knife and now playing with it between his fingers like an amused toy. I said the truth. Does not matter what I say to save myself - it won't be the truth. He not an idiot. It won't work. It is vain to stay alive and take more torment for nothing..for some given time for vain.

\- Kill me. - my voice calm, quiet. I accepted my fate.

\- It won't go that easy. What shall I do to get your secrets? Kill you? No. What about Jayce? We found him in your laboratory. Are you in love with he? He was naked when we find him in your laboratory in YOUR cloth. What if I bring him here and kill him...slowly...in...front...of you.

I laughed out hard. It was the most ridiculous idea of this situation.

Singed lost the remain of his patience and silenced me by a stab on the middle of my chest - does not touch my lungs.

Dark red, almost black blood seek out next of the knife blade.

\- Do you have a heart, Viktor? - he flicked the knife - if it is an iron one, I can learn your secrets. If it not, I will be disappointed. I will cut you into pieces. Enjoy.

I was clearly able to follow the way of the knife in my chest at the mirror. Eyes went wider.

_Singed does not have a heart._

My eyes rolled up when the knife tip reached the rib bones, scraped it soundless, but not feelingless. My fingers twitching weakly. I can't turn my head. Blood cover the view from me, but Singed clean it accurately.

I can't remember.

I just watch, but don't see anything.

The knife continue his way up to my neck.

Singed cut a pipe here, more blood flows out roughly.

\- Last chance.

His voice quiet.

My heartbeat scream to my ears.

A minute of silence.

He grab me roughly and lift me up from the table.

My spine feeling like to break.

He touches one of my artifical vertebra with an iron stick.

Electric shock.

An another one.

And an another one.

Finally he let my body lay on the three stick.

Water flows weakly on my skin.

Then the electric shock get on stronger than before.


End file.
